clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Awful
Stanley Awful is a spastic, hyper, and young green penguin who seeks to become a great villain. His most famous trait is his wretched grammar and randomly comparing something to food. Stanley's villainy can be best compared to low-level pranking. Some argue that Stanley, not Explorer or the Mayor, is Benny's worst enemy. His grammar is that bad. Background Stanley always had... issues. Stories tell of how he hatched in the town of Pingko (pre-explosion) and lived near the Ditto research facility. He was apparently sensitive to the radiation, as it began to have a drastic effect on him as he grew. He turned a sickly pale green. No matter how many times they tried to change his color, Stanley continued to remain that same shade of green. Neighbors remarked that it made him look like a lima bean. Stanley then began to lose his eyesight to the point of being legally blind. His parents were unable to find any glasses strong enough to help him see, so they had a pair custom made. The glasses cost so much that the family had to sell their igloo and downsize. As he began to speak, his parents realized how terribly he formed words. He was rushed to speech therapy, but to no avail. Poor Stanley's grammar slid downwards until people began to think he was quoting memes. His IQ did not seem to suffer this radiation damage, though. Stanley was always good at building and improvising. The Ditto also stunted his growth, so he learned how to make due with his surroundings and invent on his feet. His most intriquing invention was a jet pack that he wore on his head, enabling him to hover above the ground. Stanley wasn't initially evil or even mischevious. His environment eventually drove him to these measures. Like most characters who stick out like sore thumbs, Stanley was the subject of ridicule in school. He was initially bullied, but he was able to invent ways to overcome his many enemies and eek out an existance as an outcast. Principals, headmasters, counselors, and teachers alike warned bullies to stay away from Stanley. They felt that his fragile state of mind could snap at any moment, thrusting him into a fit of fury (or, as he calls it, "acrimony"). Of course, this was ignored, and he did indeed snap in the third grade. Apparently, he was subject to a swirly on that day. Having finally collapsed to insane evil, Stanley finished up what was left of his education (he was grades ahead of his peers) and set off to "fufill his destiny like a hot dog fills a bun". Stanley's first stop was Darktan. He wanted to join Darktan's army, but Darktan rejected him because of his age, his spastic behavior, his temper, his grammar, and because he was "so annoying". Darktan later commented that he "wished he could remove that twerp's voice". Every villain he applied for rejected him for similar reasons to Darktan. Stanley, feeling upset, vowed to make his own in the world of evil. Involvement Stanley is a petty villain, if that even qualifies. His definition of crime closely matches that of pranking. His primary behavior as a villain is running around and performing trivial alterations. For instance, if someone asked Stanely for a "couple of ice cubes", he would give them only one and begin chortling. When asked why, he would explain the manner and fly off with glee. However, Stanley's mental state is very fragile. He can be a true threat if tipped over the edge. The last time Stanley unleashed his fury, seven penguins were severely injured (the seven being those who made him snap), and three buildings were leveled. Personality Stanley is very young and very gullible. Despite being technically evil (though more mischevious than actually intent on destroying the world), Stanley still retains a degree of childlike innocence, possibly due to the radiation. For this reason, anyone who approaches him can easily manipulate him to do their bidding. By merely convincing Stanley that they too are evil and want to help Stanley's plans, they can get the penguin to serve them, flatter them, and unquestionably do their bidding. It normally takes a day or two for Stanley to figure out that he is being used. By that time, the abuser has fled with his spoils, and Stanley is left all alone, and sad. Quotes Trivia *Without his glasses, Stanley can not see. When he flies without them he is unable to tell what direction he is going, or even if he's upsidedown. *His glasses are estimated to be worth 20,000 coins. This isn't because they are made of gems or have fashionable value, but because of their strength, thickness, and difficulty to produce. *Stanley's glasses are so strong, that it is said that anyone who looks through the lenses will suffer an "intolerable headache" that lasts for three days. In that time, the victim's gramamr becomes as bad as Stanley's. It clears up after the third day, but it renders the victim bedridden due to headache. *Some penguins, before learning of his condition, think that Stanley is quoting memes for fun. *No one really understands why Stanley makes such odd food analogies. *His jetpack is said to run on perpetual energy. When asked what it runs on, though, Stanley states that it runs on "his acrimony, much like maple syrup runs on a pancake". *Tails6000 is said to have some sort of friendship with Stanley, though neither of them reference it. *Stanley's catchprase is "I HAVE ACRIMONY". *Director Benny wants him deleted. ---- *Stanley is a parody of Fawful, from the Mario and Luigi series of handheld video games. ---- See also * Troublesome Trio * Director Benny category:characters category:penguins category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters